Rei
Rei (レイ Rei) is a villain in Majestic Pretty Cure! series. He was Tsubasa's personal assistant who forced corrupted by Diabolos like Echo. Appearance Rei has messy light brown hair with some beard on the cheek that connected with the hair. He also got red eyes. He wear long sleeved red shirt with all buttons opened revealing some part bare chested, black gloves, medium dark pants with high red boots. He also wear a black and red cape that covered almost his entire body and secured with a red jewel. Alto has dark brown hair in the same style and blue eyes. He wears white royal outfit. Personality He's loud and believe in silliest things. He love to interrupt people or meddle in their problems. He got a very high self confidence, sometimes over confidence. He also love to tease people whenever they feel down even though it is jokes. But, he's also often give good advice and could become serious when the time comes. He and Echo often plan something together although never success or finished in the end. Background Tsubasa's Assistant Tsubasa is like his own little brother. Tsubasa could be a bit stubborn sometimes or mature sometimes. They often go hunting or practice together like practice swords, archery, fighting and teaches him a bit sorcery. They love to have monthly camping together to make Tsubasa more discipline and to train and learn about the outside world. As Tsubasa grew up, both become closer but also argue much more often than they usually does. Forced to Evil It was when he and Tsubasa are going back to the palace after their monthly camping on the north mountain. They decided to go back using another path which is through the woods instead of going around it. In the middle of their walk, a shadow appeared and become alive. It chased them and caught Tsubasa, letting him chance to escape. Rei quickly draw his sword and chased down the shadow who caught Tsubasa who's struggled because the shadow is too strong. He managed to cut the shadow's hand and free Tsubasa, but when they're trying to escape, the shadow revived and caught him instead. He told Tsubasa to run, Tsubasa tried to help him but he is not strong enough. Tsubasa ran back to the castle and told his dad who go to the woods immediately, but he's no longer there. Like Echo, Diabolos erases his memory and fused her empty body with a ghost. Etymology Rei in his name means Spirit Relationships Echo - she is his fellow villain friend and castle people. Both also forced by Diabolos into the evil side and seemed to have brother sister like relationship. Yukimura Tsubasa - He is Tsubasa's personal assistant. They developed good relationship with each other and when he met Tsubasa after become a villain, he began to have flashbacks. Trivia * His real name is Alto * He is Tsubasa's personal assistant in High Sky Kingdom * He received the power to float and go through solid things because of his fused creature. Gallery MPC-rei.png Mpc-rei1.jpg|Alto Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Majestic Pretty Cure Category:Majestic Pretty Cure characters Category:Male